


The journey of Technoblade

by clumxy_exe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamic, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, Technoblade - angst, rivalstwt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumxy_exe/pseuds/clumxy_exe
Summary: Technoblade who had lost his parents to a group of orphans and has now become an orphan himself, achieves revenge and finds himself fitting into a new family. From here on out, he finds himself being involved in crazy situations he'd never find himself in and adapts to his new oncoming role.This fan fic contains references to AU fanarts, and fan animations
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is the first chapter so it's a long one :)

His eyes opened slowly, and he found himself in a warm area, there was a bright light shining down on him, keeping him warm. Then two familiar figures appeared in front of him.

“Mother, Father, is that you?”

“Technoblade? We’ve been waiting for you!”

“I missed you guys so much,” Techno cried, with tears in his eyes, he ran to embrace his parents who were standing there with open arms.He held them tightly. He could feel the warmth of his mother’s hand, gently patting his back, just like she used to, to calm him down..His father ruffled his short pink hair and hugged both him and his mother tighter. Tears rolled down his cheek, he had been longing for his dear parents’ embrace for so long.

“Come on, let’s go, my little prince,'' his mother said.

Technoblade slowly released himself from his parents’ embrace. He looked up, expecting to see warm comforting smiles on their faces, but instead saw blood dripping down their mouths.  
Suddenly, the warm feeling he had earlier had vanished. He felt himself getting colder. The bright and happy place he once had been standing had turned dark. He could no longer see the faces of his parents. He panics, frantically searching for them. He knew this feeling, an all too familiar feeling.

“Run! Save yourself!” he heard their voices call out. But they were still nowhere to be seen, he was left in darkness.

“Mother, Father?” he called. The tears of happiness that were welling in his eyes, turned into tears of fear, running down both his cheeks. “Please! Come back!”

He was all alone,

Again.

He jolted up from his bed, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. HIs heart rate was over the roof and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. The dream, or rather, nightmare he had wasn’t unusual. He’d been having that very same nightmare ever since he started living in the orphanage and can’t seem to escape it. The dark room he woke up in had gotten too familiar to him than he wanted it to. The memories of his old home were becoming vague every time he woke up in that insufferable cold bed. He missed the warm bed his mother used to tuck him into before she was gone, along with his father.

He looked around and the beds beside him were all empty, left with messy blankets and sheets. All the other kids had already left to eat breakfast. Techno wiped the sweat off his forehead and quickly got out of his bed. HIs heart was starting to slowly calm down. He walked to the bathroom to start another day at the orphanage he despised but had no choice but to live in due to circumstances. He left the bathroom and went to the dining hall where the children were being served breakfast by the caregivers. He sat down at an empty seat.

A caregiver comes over to Techno.

“You woke up late again, Techno. This is the third time this week” she said, as she placed a bowl of porridge in front of Techno. “And haven’t I told you to stop wearing that god awful cardboard crown”

Techno ignored the caregiver’s words and picked up his spoon. He began playing with the plain porridge. Another caregiver who saw the grumpy teen’s behaviour came over to the table. “Technoblade! You need to stop playing with your food. Don’t be so ungrateful.” she said with a very visible frown on her face. The caregivers were quite annoyed with him, he’d been nothing but trouble for all of them.

“You can give it to someone else, I don’t want it. It’s disgusting” Techno said, letting go of the spoon and pushing away the bowl.

“Technoblade, things aren’t the way they were before, you need to appreciate what you get” one of the two caregiver said.

Techno grunts. “It’s this orphanage’s fault my parents are dead in the first place” 

The two caregivers were left speechless. They looked at each other and looked back at Techno.  
They'd been bearing with Techno’s moody antics and remarks because they assumed he was having a hard time coping with his parents’ disappearance. 

“What did you say?” one of them asked. “What do you mean?”

Techno ignored the caregiver again. “It’s not like you’ll believe me,” he mumbled to himself. 

The sound of a bell ringing echoed through the dining hall and children started to leave their seats. It was time for classes. One of the caregivers took away Techno’s untouched bowl of porridge and gave him a side-eye. Techno left his seat and started walking to his classroom along with the other kids who were only now leaving. He passed through the hallway and saw a group of older kids walk past him. He clearly recognized them. He made eye contact with them for a moment before they turned the corner to their classroom which was on the other side of the orphanage. It was them, the teenagers who he saw stabbing his parents. They were safely living here, without any consequences for their actions. 

A few locals had found Technoblade unconscious in the streets with no signs of his parents near the area. They sent him to the orphanage while his parents were being looked for. It had been 4 months with no progression. He always asked the caregivers if they had any updates about his parents, but after being left with “no’s” so many times, he eventually stopped asking. Techno had seen them being stabbed but was knocked unconscious and had no knowledge of their whereabouts or if they were even alive. Though he had hoped to see them again, he was starting to accept they wouldn’t be coming back.

Why else would he be still here? His parents loved him, they would have come back for him, right?

After classes, It was lunch time, and the kids were allowed to go to the neighbourhood playground. The only time Techno was able to leave the wretched old building. The only time he felt free. A familiar paper covered face was waiting for him at the playground monkey bars.. He ran over to him.

“Hey Techno” the boy called as he jumped down after dangling from the bars.

“Hey Dream. Boy, was class a pain,” Techno said as he sat down on the swing beside the monkey bars. This was the only spot that the other kids didn’t come to. Dream and Techno’s presence gave off an aura intimidating enough to scare them away.

“Really? Nothing new there” Dream said as he sat beside Techno’s swing. 

Dream and Techno were considered odd kids, they were both 14 but acted in ways you wouldn’t expect a kid their age to. Techno always wore a piece of cloth on his back as a cape and would never take it off. He’d get outraged if someone even tried to touch it, he had already gotten into fights over it before, that he, just for the record, won. He wore a fake crown he made out of cardboard, calling himself king of the playground which seemed to have already been accepted by most kids there, although some just considered him a weirdo, but kept their distance.

Dream on the other hand taped a piece of paper he drew a smiley face on, onto his face, hiding it from people in his life except for his family members. No one knew why he did this, people just assumed he was an insecure little boy who only showed his face to people he trusted enough, who so far, had only been his family. Someone took his paper mask off once but Techno got it back for him, by force. They both were considered weirdos of society but weirdos not to be messed with. Technoblade had a reputation of winning fights, brutally, and no one dared to mess with him, and as long as Techno and Dream were still associated with each other, Dream wasn’t to be messed with either, 

“How was sleep by the way? Did you, uh, have that nightmare again?” Dream asked his friend and started to slowly swing beside him.

“Yup” Techno said, sounding unbothered but glimpses of the nightmare kept repeating in his head. “I’m used to it by now”

Dream took out a bag of bread from his pocket and handed it over to Techno. “Here’s your food, you didn’t eat breakfast again today, did you?” 

Techno took the bread from Dream’s hand. “Thanks.” He stuffed the bread into his mouth and finished it quickly.

Dream took Techno’s silence as a ‘yes’ to his question. 

“You know, yesterday my parents were talking about something,” Dream said.

“Yeah? What were they talking about?” Techno asked, he wasn’t too interested in what Dream had to say but it would be rude not to ask, especially after how helpful he’d been to Techno.

“Um, the locals found bodies, of a man and a woman” there was a long silence before Dream looked at Techno. He stopped his swing. Techno knew what was coming, but hoped it wasn’t what he thought he was. “I think they might be your parents”

Techno’s heart dropped, it felt like it had been shattered to a million pieces, he knew this, he expected this, but he still hoped it wasn’t true. He was holding onto the little hope he had that they would be back to take him home and that he would see their faces again, that he would hear their voices and feel their embrace again. He would give anything to just feel them one last time.

With a shaking voice he asked, “A-are you sure it’s them? Maybe they’re different people”

“I’m sure, they were dressed the way you described them” Dream said, in a sad tone. Dream didn’t want to break it to him but he knew Technoblade deserved to know the truth. 

Technoblade looked down at the ground, hiding the tears in his eyes. He felt sadness, and then he felt rage. It was all their fault. Those orphans.

“Techno?” Dream asked in a worried tone as he put his hand on Techno’s back. “Are you.. okay? Do you need some time alone or..?”

“Yeah, I’d like some time alone,” Techno said, his head still facing the ground. Spots of Techno’s tears were forming on the ground.

“Well, if you need me, I’ll be here at the playground tomorrow” Dream said, he wanted to comfort his friend but some time alone was what he needed and time alone was what he was going to give him.

Techno stayed silent and Dream went on his way. Techno’s grip tightened on the swing’s ropes. He looked at the orphanage across the street. He wanted it gone, he wanted all of them gone.  
But how? How would he get rid of them in one swoop? He didn’t care about anyone there, they all had been horrible to him, his only want was revenge. He deeply plotted his plan that night, twisting and turning in his bed. How could he get rid of them? Every last one of them. With no ideas coming to mind, Techno’s tired brain started to slowly drift to sleep, and before he knew it, his eyes were no longer open.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar place again, he saw his parents standing with their backs turned towards him. “Mother? Father?” he called out to them but got no response. He was dreaming again and was aware of it this time. He reached for them but woke up before even taking a step. He opened his eyes to a dark room, and was lying on the cold floor, he had no idea where he was. He could hear people speaking not too far from him. He listened while he laid still on the floor.

“Do you think he’s told anyone yet?” he heard a voice say.

“No, I don’t think so. No one’s been questioning us”

“Maybe he forgot about it when we knocked him out?” 

“No, he’s been looking at us weird”

“Well, what do we do now? He’ll tell someone eventually”

“It’s not like they’ll believe him anyway, they’d just think he’s delusional”

“People found the bodies. What do we do? How are you not freaking out about this? People are eventually going to find out”

The voices were all too familiar. The same voices he heard the night of his parents’ death. It was those teenagers, he was certain of it.

“Well, first we’ve got to get rid of the witness. Even if he doesn’t remember, we need to be safe. Then we can skedaddle out of here”

“You’re seriously going to kill a kid? We already killed his parents!”

“Well, we’ll be putting him out of his misery, won’t we?”

“Where are we gonna go when we leave?”

“I don’t know, we’ll figure something out”

“What the fuck are we doing? How did it all lead to this?”

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is that we get rid of the kid”

Techno carefully stood up and looked around him. He tried to figure out where he was. He took a step and heard a twig break. He looked down and saw the floor scattered with sticks and twigs. There was a water bottle and some bread beside him. He was standing between rolls of barrels stacked on top of each other. They stunk of gasoline. But he still had no idea where he was, but had an idea of why he was taken there. He could still hear the teenagers talking. He looked towards where the voices were coming from.. He could see a stone staircase leading upstairs. Was he...in a basement? He had to be. But which basement? Perhaps.. A basement under the orphanage? He wasn’t aware of one being there.

“Okay, let’s leave him here for today. No one comes down here anyway. We’ll come back tomorrow and get rid of him somewhere else” his attention shifted from where he was to the voices of discussion.

“Are we leaving him here all day? The caregivers are going to find out he’s missing” he heard one of them ask.

“Who cares? It’s not like they’ll look down here. I left a water bottle and bread on the floor beside him, he’ll be fine”

The three teenagers started going up the staircase. Techno heard the door shut behind them. After waiting a few minutes, he went up and tried opening the door. He put his hand on the knob but was unable to turn it, he tried pushing and pulling it but it was useless. Just as he thought, it was locked from the outside. He knew now that he was going to be staying there for a long time, he needed to plan while he was there. He didn't have much time to lose. He looked at the barrels and then down at the floor. His eyes shifted to a twig and an idea clicked. He knew how he should put his plan for not only survival, but revenge into action.

\--------------------

Techno had been in the basement for a while, he was counting the seconds he’d been there but lost track at an hour. The room was starting to heat up, it was about the time the orphanage boilers were turning on. The caretakers would shower with warm water in the morning and keep the boilers on until late at night. ‘ He was sitting there in darkness, sweating profusely with a now half-filled water bottle lying beside him. He was already finished with the bread and was barely awake. He stayed up for hours to put his plan into action.

He already tried yelling for help, but no one came to his aid. Either he was too far away from the crowd to be heard or the room was sound-proof. He couldn’t hear anything from the outside either. All he knew was that it was time the orphanage was awake and everyone was getting to work.

Dream was probably waiting for him at the playground, worried about him. Techno thought, He probably brought food for him too. Was he being bullied while he wasn’t there? No, he already taught his friend how to stand up for himself, he didn’t need to worry. If only he could tell Dream where he was.

A few hours had passed and the room was starting to cool down a bit. Techno had already run out of water and was starting to get extremely thirsty. That’s when he heard footsteps outside the basement door. He used his last ounce of energy to quickly pour a trail of gasoline leading to the barrels and rubbed the sticks he found on the floor together, starting a small fire on the trail.. The door was slowly opening and he could hear voices. He sprinted up the staircase and hid behind the opening door. He was covered by the door and tried not to make noise from being squished. He glanced over at the fire on the gasoline trail and saw it slowly getting closer to the barrels.

He needed to get out of there and fast.

“Alright, let’s go get him” one of the teenagers said as they led the way down the staircase.

“Ugh! What is that smell? It smells like gasoline?” another one said as they covered their disturbed nose.

“Is gasoline being stored down here?”

“Wait, is that a fire?” it looked like another one of them already noticed the fire that the boy they held captive started, maybe realization of what was about to happen was starting to set in.

“What did the kid do?” 

“HOLY SHIT!” Techno heard one of them yell.

As soon as all of them were down the staircase, Technoblade snuck out from behind the door and ran out as fast as he could.

“WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!” Techno heard one of them scream behind him.

As the teenagers were trying to run back the stairs in a panic, they tripped. Techno looked behind him to see their scared faces. Those were the faces his parents had too. His poor parents… but now he was able to avenge them. A sudden rush of glee came over him. He had never been so amused by the pain of others, he was even more excited thinking about what was going to happen to the building he was running out of. Was he just happy about getting revenge or is this a side of him he never got to know existed. Before he knew it. Techno he was running outside the orphanage building, with faint screams of utter fear and panic behind him. He ran as far as he could from the building and braced himself for what was about to happen.  
He heard a loud noise of explosion before everything suddenly went quiet. All he could hear was dead silence, when he could regain his hearing, all he heard was ringing. He looked behind him to see a huge fire covering the orphanage he barely managed to leave a few seconds ago. Screams of hundreds of people flooded his ear once the ringing stopped, it was burning as he sat there on the road, watching from afar. People started gathering around it. Some were running for their own safety, some were trying to help and others were watching from afar, just like him. The people who were unknowingly close to the building were caught in the explosion and instantly died or were badly injured and were at the verge of death.

The sun was setting, turning the sky blood red as black clouds of smoke from the burning fire filled the sky. It felt as if the fire was turning the sky redder than it already was. A huge grin started to form on Techno’s face. “I did it” he thought, “I actually did it! They finally got what they deserved” he started maniacally laughing at the flames burning the building down. He glanced over the scared crowd and was filled with satisfaction. He loved seeing the fear in their eyes, he loved hearing the fear in their voices.He never knew he was like this, it brought out another side to him he had yet to fully discover.

From amongst the crowd, he saw his one and only friend, Dream, looking at the burning orphanage. He could see his friend trying to get near the orphanage who was being burnt to a crisp, but was held back by a few adults worried for the boy’s safety.

‘Is he.. Is he looking for me?’ Techno thought. ‘But I’m fine… I’m right here. I need to.. I need to tell him’

“I’m here!” he yelled. “I’M HERE DREAM!” He tried to stand up from the floor, then felt a sudden sharp pain in his arm. It was burnt, and bleeding. He groaned. He didn’t get far enough in time to avoid getting hit by the explosion. He looked over at Dream who was screaming in a worried voice. He could suddenly hear his friend’s loud cries of worry. He held onto his injured arm and yelled,

“DREAM!”

“TECHNO? TECHNOBLADE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” he heard his friend yelling.

“I’M HERE YOU IDIOT, LOOK TO YOUR LEFT” he yelled back to his friend, as loud as he could, hoping his voice would be heard.

Dream looked over at Techno and ran over to his friend who suddenly flopped to the ground on his knees. He gave him the only hug he’d ever given his friend.

“OW, ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-” Techno yelped in pain.

“Ah- sorry! Sorry! Oh my god, I thought- I thought something happened to you! Thank god you’re okay” Dream said as he let go of Techno. Tears of worry were visible under the plastered paper mask. HIs voice was shaking, “What happened there? How did this happen? I didn’t see you at the playground today and-”

“Dude, chill, I’m okay” Techno says, “my arm got burnt, that’s all”

“WHAT? How the hell are you okay? You burnt your freaking arm! We need to get you to a doctor and-” Dream was still freaking out, but was glad that his friend who he thought was forever gone in the fire was, at least still alive.

“No, Dream. I’m fine, but I need to go.” Techno said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Dream asked in a confused tone “Go where?”

“I’m not sure yet but no one needs to know I survived the explosion”

“W-why not?”

Techno paused, then looked at Dream in the eyes. He put his uninjured arm on Dream’s shoulder.

“I did this,” he said.

There were a few moments of silence.

“Huh?” Dream’s eyes widened. “Did what? What are you saying?”

“I’m serious, I burnt down the orphanage.” Techno said with a casual smile on his face. “Haha, and I was waiting to do this for so long and I finally had the chance. I hated that place SO much. My arm did get burnt but it was a small price to pay for revenge, and if I didn’t do it, those idiots were gonna kill me”

“What are you talking about? That isn’t.. possible?” Dream asked. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his friend’s mouth. “Why would you even do this?”

“Simple.” Techno replied, still smiling “Revenge”

“My parent’s murderers were gonna get rid of me today” Techno continued, “They trapped me in the basement, it was heating up there, enough for the gasoline in the barrels to vaporize. And you know what happens when you burn vaporized gasoline? It explodes.” Techno said in a cackle. “I used that to my advantage to blow it up and escape! Wasn’t that such a smart plan?” he sounded rather proud of the devious little plan of his.

Dream was left speechless. He looked at Techno in disbelief.

“You know, it felt good… finally getting revenge.” Techno continued on. “I’ve been wanting to for so long and never knew how…”

“Why would you burn it all down? You didn’t-” Dream asked. 

“Do you think they liked living there, Dream? I simply put them out of their misery. After all, I’m the second worst thing to have happened to them” Techno answered with a wide grin on his face. “And because I simply wanted to, they’ve been making my time here miserable”

Several thoughts were going through Dream’s head. ‘Is this really how Techno had felt from the beginning? Are his actions even justifiable? But.. Techno is his friend. He should support his friend, right? Those orphans killed his parents after all’ Dream was torn between choosing his friend and morality.

“Dream?” Technoblade called out, he was still smiling but his smile didn’t look as devious as it did before. It was the smile Dream was used to, the smile of his friend that only he was able to see.

“You said you’re leaving, right? Where will you go?” Dream asked. “You’re an orphan too! You don’t have anyone to help you” Dream didn’t want to look too much into things. It hurt his brain, right now, he needed to know what Techno was going to do next.

“I can help myself,” Techno answered. “Look Dream, I don’t have time to stick around, I’m going to leave. Don’t tell anyone you saw me”

“I… fine, I won’t” Dream promised. 

“I’m gonna miss you” he continued after a pause of silence

“Yeah… I know you will” Techno said, “We’ll meet again in the future”

“Promise?” Dream asked.

“Ehhh… sure, but if we don’t, it’s not my fault” Techno answered. “Take care of yourself, and don’t let yourself get pushed around okay? I won’t be able to back you up anymore”

Techno put out his hand for Dream to shake but Dream hugged him instead.

“Ow, my arm-” Techno groaned but he still accepted the hug anyway. 

They let go of each other and Techno walked into the forest near the town, and slowly faded into the background as he waved a not so final goodbye to his friend whom he promised that this wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other, and he planned to keep that promise, for however long it would take.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is saved by a family and seems to have gotten himself into a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last chapter months ago and this chapter was already prepared but i just didn't publish it. But then I started getting notifications that people were actually leaving kudos and commenting and actually reading it and being invested in it? I didn't expect it to even get attention at all so thank you! I'm not sure if I'll even continue it but if people enjoy it, I might? idk

“Tommy, get back here! I found you already! Stop running!!” a boy called out while running through the forest, chasing after his younger brother who was sprinting through the woods.

“Try and get me Wilbur! Bet you can’t” the younger boy looked back and yelled, still running. He felt the rush of wind in his ruffled blonde hair as he kept running and running as the brunette chased behind him.

Then, he fell.

The boy chasing after him laughed. “That’s what you get” he came over and helped the younger boy up. They didn’t notice at first but the lil’ sprinty boy didn’t fall over nothing. They both looked at the ground to see a pinked haired boy with a cape wrapped around him, lying unconscious on the grassy ground.

“Who is that?” the younger boy asked, curiously poking the stranger’s face with his finger. “Is he dead?”

“I don’t know but it looks like he’s hurt,” the older boy answered, looking at the strangely dressed boy’s injured arm.

“Tommy go get Dad” he ordered his brother, who was still poking around the unconscious boy’s face. It was a miracle he hadn’t woken up to shout at the annoying little blondie disturbing his well deserved slumber.

“What? Why can’t YOU do it?” the younger boy asked, looking up at his brother, finally putting a stop to his poking.

“Tommy….”

“Fine….” the small child finally agreed and went on his way to go get their father, while the older boy sat by the unconscious strangers and waited. He noticed the boy’s chest moving up and down and was relieved to know he was still alive. It took only a few minutes before a man in a green and white striped hat, presumably, their father flew over using his huge black wings, with the blonde boy on his back, directing him.

“Wilbur!” The man called out, slowly landing himself on the ground. “What happened?”

“We found this kid here while we were playing” the older boy replied, “He’s hurt”

“We need to take him back,” the man said. “Tommy get off my back, I need to take this kid home”

“Why don’t you carry us both?! I got here first!” Tommy whined. “I bruised my knee when I tripped over him you know?”

The man crossed his arms and stood still. The Child eventually got off, knowing damn well none of them would be going anywhere if he didn’t listen. The man gently picked up the pink haired boy from the ground and carried him on his back.

“You kids walk back home, I need to treat his wounds” the man said to his two sons and flew up towards their home situated in a wheat field, across the forest.

“Come on Tommy, let’s go,” the older brother said as he grabbed his younger sibling’s arm.

“Now I have to walk back AGAIN, this is so lame” the young boy complained. “Why does he care so much about this random person he found in the forest? I’m literally his son!”

The more obviously mature brother rolled his eyes. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Now, you’re not mature enough” he explained, leaving his younger brother even more confused than he was before. 

“I AM mature, I’m nine! Only five year olds are immature. Once you’re nine, you become very mature and smart” Tommy replied.

The older brother ignored his little brother's nonsensical words ‘He is so clueless’ he thought, but what can you expect from a cocky nine year old boy.

\----------------------

Technoblade opened his eyes and found himself in a warm bed beside a window, a bright sunlight passing through a translucent curtain covering it and lighting up the room. He sat up on the bed and saw a wooden board above him. Observing his surroundings, he could see that he was lying on the lower bunk of a bunkbed.

He looked down at his injured arm, it was wrapped in bandages and it didn’t hurt as much as it did before. He put his arm on his shoulder expecting to feel his red cloth, but felt only his rough white shirt instead.. He panicked and searched the room with his eyes but it was nowhere to be seen. He got out of the bed, put on his shoes that were left under the bunk and went up towards the room door. He pinned his ear against the wooden door, listening for any voices.

He could hear laughing and talking. After a few minutes, the voices died down. He cautiously opened the door, he didn’t know whether the place he was in was safe yet. As soon as he stepped out the room, the smell of delicious soup filled his nostrils. In front of the room was a dining table and a few chairs surrounding it. His stomach grumbled, he hadn’t had a meal since last night. He looked around the table and chair in hope of finding his red cloth he always carried with him. He already lost his cardboard crown when he was carried into the orphanage’s basement, 

“Oh you’re awake” he heard a voice say, the boy who was startled by the sudden reference to him turned around and saw a man, twice his size, standing before him. “How are you feeling?” the man asked, with a gentle smile on his face.

Techno backed up. He recalled slipping in and out of consciousness while he was being carried and was starting to recognize the not so unfamiliar voice.

“Oh still nervous huh? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” the man said, trying to reassure the doubtful Techno. “How’s your arm by the way?” 

Techno looked up at the man, he had short blonde hair with a kind smile on his stubbled face. Although the young lad was wary of him at first, he couldn’t help but feel safe in the man’s presence.

“It’s.. fine,” Techno answered. “Where’s my cape?” he followed a question with his answer.

“Your cape..? Oh you mean the cloth you wrapped around your neck, it must be around here somewhere…” The man looked inside a cupboard near the kitchen counter, then looked around the house. 

“DId Tommy take it? I told him not to touch it!” The man sighed and scratched the back of his head. “He’s probably playing outside in the fields. You can go get it from him”

Techno was confused but made his way to the front door. His footsteps clacked on the wood planked floor. He saw a brown haired boy with a beanie sitting on a tree branch blowing a pan flute while a younger boy was playing with a wooden sword, with his cape on that was obviously way too big for him.

He walked towards the blonde boy and stood behind him and tapped on his shoulder. Startling the boy, who turned around to see the pinkett's blank face. The older brother who was sitting on the branch of the big oak tree a few feet away from them stopped playing his instrument as soon as he saw Techno approach his younger brother, he cautiously watched their actions from afar while slowly climbing down the big tree.

“Ah!” the blond yelped in surprise, “You scared me. What do you want?”

“Can I have my cape back,” asked Technoblade who was clearly annoyed.

“I bruised my knee because of you, you know?” the small child said, “I think it’s only fair I have the cape”

Techno was even more annoyed with this small blonde boy. 

“It’s obviously too big for you because it’s made for me, hand it over” he wasn’t asking this time. 

“No, I don’t want to,” the stubborn boy replied.

“I said, give it back!” the now angry Techno pushed the boy, making the boy step on the long cape, falling to the ground. They both could hear the red fabric rip.

“Now look what you’ve done!” the young boy yelled.

Techno clenched his fist, and grit his teeth. 

“I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT BACK AND NOW YOU’VE RIPPED IT” he yelled at the child who was now fearful of the raging boy standing before him. His ruby red wild angry eyes, met with the boy's shaking blue ones. 

He quickly took off the cape and handed it over, “Here take it! You don’t need to yell at me, it’s not that big of a deal!”

“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU-” 

Before he could finish yelling his sentence, the brunette from earlier who until then had been watching from afar, grabbed the angry lad’s arm.

“What’s going on here?” he asked. “Why are you yelling at my brother over a piece of cloth?”

Techno brushed the brunette’s hand away and glared at him. They looked about the same age but the brunette was a tad bit taller. The angry pinkett said nothing and walked back inside the house where the man he’d seen when he woke up was preparing lunch. 

“Oh you got it? So I was right then, Tommy had it” the man said as he set a bowl of fruits on the table. “I heard some ruckus out there, is everything okay?”

Techno spread the cape and showed the man the rip. 

“Oh no, did Tommy do this? I can fix it for you if you want” the man suggested, but Techno once again stayed silent, and wrapped the cape around himself. It wasn’t entirely the kid’s fault his cape got ripped and he knew it.

“Well, okay then.” the man said. “I haven’t introduced myself to you, have I? My name’s Philza but you can call me Phil. I'm the dad of the two idiots who found you. The beanie boy’s name is Wilbur and the younger one is Tommy. What’s your name?”

“Technoblade” answered the caped boy. Suddenly, his stomach started growling. Loud enough for Phil to hear.

“Looks like I finished preparing lunch just in time, you sit here, while I go get the boys” Phil said as his footsteps clanked on the floorboard to the doorway. 

Techno sat at the table and looked at the food prepared. Soup and vegetables and a bowl of fruits. It wasn’t much but it was better than what he was being serve at the orphanage. Phil and the two boys soon came inside and sat at the table. 

“Well boys, let’s dig in” said Philza as he handed a bowl of soup to everyone. Techno puts a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Then he put another, and another, and another, until he finished the whole bowl of soup. He hadn’t had a good meal in months, the only good food he had was bread that Dream had been giving him every afternoon. He felt happy and his eyes were slowly tearing up. It reminded him of the way his father used to cook for him and his mother. He didn’t even realize tears were rolling down his cheeks. But they weren’t tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness and remembrance.

The two boys who were sat at the opposite side of the table stared at him in awe. 

“Is it really that good?” Tommy asked as he put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. “It’s good but why would you even cry over it?”

There was thud under the dinner table and Tommy yelped. He was kicked by his brother from under the table.

“What was that for?” the boy asked.

“Shut up” Wilbur said, looking at his oblivious brother’s face.

Techno wasn’t paying much attention to the dispute between the two brothers sat across him.

Philza smiled and patted him on his back, “I’m glad you like it bud” but at the back of his head, he knew something must have happened to this kid to get so worked up over a bowl of soup.

Techno spent that entire day sitting on the bed he woke up in, looking at Wilbur and Tommy playing outside. He held his cape in his hand and stared at the rip, ‘I should’ve asked Phil to sew it for me’ he thought, but he was one of those people who were too prideful to go back on their word. 

He heard a knock at the bedroom door.

“Come in,” he said. It was Phil, who had come to check on him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Fine” Techno answered. 

“I heard… that you lashed out on Tommy because he ripped your cape, can you tell me why?” Phil asked.

Techno stayed silent as a glimpse of guilt passed through him. The little boy wasn’t all to blame. If he had resolved the problem calmly, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.

“When someone gets mad at something of theirs getting damaged, it’s usually because  
It means a lot to them.. What does this cape mean to you, Technoblade?”

Techno kept on staying quiet for a few seconds, contemplating whether he should tell Phil or not. Phil seemed trustworthy, he fed him food, and helped him with his injuries. He could trust the man, right? Still, a worry of being thrown out of the house for having a dispute with one of the owners’ sons was still at the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. 

“My parents gave me this cape... before they died and this is the last thing I have of them” Technoblade explained while Phil silently listened. “I’m sorry I yelled at Tommy, I'll apologize to him”

“Technoblade, I’m so sorry that happened to you, I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for a boy this young to cope with that” the kind man expressed his sympathy.

“Who do you live with now? I can help take you home” the kind man suggested, he wanted to help this boy as much as he could.

Techno was surprised at how caring and understanding the man was. “I used to live at an orphanage…” the boy answered, “it got burnt down but I escaped and wandered through the woods the whole night. Then, you found me, I’ll leave once my arm fully heals so you won’t have to take care of me for too long, please, just let me stay for a few weeks and I’ll be on my way, or maybe even a few days” there was a hint of desperateness in young Techno’s voice, he didn’t want to sleep in the cold again. A night of loneliness was enough, he wanted to be near someone, anyone.

Philza smiled kindly and pat the desperate child’s head, “Don’t worry, you can stay as long as you need to”

The boy who hadn’t felt this kindness in ages, looked at the smiling man. Tears were welling in his eyes. The sky was turning pink and the sun was slowly setting, letting darkness slowly enter the once sunlit room. Techno turned to look out the window and saw the two brothers playing around outside and felt a sense of freedom and happiness? He looked back at Phil. “Thank you” he said, smiling. "You can call me Techno” and that was the first time in ages that the boy genuinely smiled.

“You’re welcome, Techno”

\------------------------------------

It had been a few days since Techno arrived in the house, the pain in his arm had stopped and he was able to move it a little. But it was in no shape to hold anything remotely heavier than a penny. He was starting to settle into the household of the father and his two sons. He got closer to Phil every second he spent with him but was still iffy with the two boys he had to share a bedroom with. He wasn’t spending much time with them at all, he would always be off on his own, doing his own thing the second he woke up.

But that day, he wasn’t able to avoid them since Phil had them run errands in the town nearby.

“Wilbur, take your brother and Technoblade and go buy some food and supplies, will you? I would do them myself but I have to do some sparring training across town. I’ll walk you there but you’ll have to do the errands on your own” Philza told them. “Listen to Wilbur, he knows what he’s doing. Especially you, Tommy. I don’t want you wandering off on your own, okay?”

“Yeah, you’ve told me this so many times already” Tommy whined.

“And how many times have you listened?” Phil asked. The usually loud Tommy who would always have a snarky comeback to reply with went silent. “That’s what I thought. If Will sees you run off this time, he’ll just leave you there and you can find your way home yourself. So stick with your brother, okay?”

“I understand” Tommy replied, pouting.

After giving a leather bag filled with a list of things to buy and a few letters, to his older son, Phil escorted the three kids to the town across and went on his way once they got there.

The three kids were left all on their own in awkward silence in the loud and busy town. Wilbur broke the silence by starting a conversation with the guest who was running errands with him and his brother for the first time.

“So, Technoblade was it? Are you a good reader?” he asked.

“I guess, why?” Techno replied.

“I want you to take the list and read out the things while me and Tommy search for them” 

“Alright” Wilbur hands over the list and Techno looks over it. It didn’t look like they’d finish it any time soon. “Getting all this stuff is gonna take forever” he said.

“Which is why we should get started, we need to deliver these letters too, what are the first items on the list?” Wilbur asked as he started walking ahead, holding his younger brother’s arm.

“Flour, sugar, baking powder, and…” 

“Then those are the first things you should look for.” Wilbur cut him off before he even finished reading much of it.. “Tommy and I will go deliver the letters. Here’s the money” Wilbur handed Techno all the money he had in the leather bag.

“What? I thought you were gonna look around while I read things out” 

“I realized that would take too long, and doing both would increase the work speed, wouldn’t you agree? Hopefully you’re good with directions” Wilbur said as he waved goodbye with his back turned on Techno. “We’ll meet back here near the bakery”

Techno could not only sense but taste the bitterness Wilbur had, maybe he was still upset about the dispute he had with Tommy the other day. He was planning on apologizing but didn’t get to it and eventually forgot. Even so, why would he leave a person who had never been here all by himself.

‘Oh well’ he thought and started looking around for the items on the long list of items. 

Meanwhile Wilbur was going from house to house delivering the many letters his father had given him, with his younger brother following from behind. It’d been half an hour since he left their guest on his own.

“Try to keep up, Tommy. I want to deliver these letters fast and I don’t want you to be the one slowing me down” Wilbur said to his younger brother who was dragging along a stick on the sandy ground. 

“If you didn’t want me to slow you down, you should’ve left me with Technoblade” Tommy said.

“You and your comebacks. Who even taught you to talk like that?”

“Like what? This is how I normally talk!”

“I don’t have time to quarrel with you. You’re so annoying, just liked that caped weirdo. He’s my age but he’s still wearing a stupid cloth around his neck, does he want to be a superhero or something, gosh”

“Don’t be such a dickhead, Wilbur”

“Where did you learn that?!” Wilbur yelled at his brother in frustration.

“From you” Tommy replied. 

Wilbur face palmed and walked faster than before, making it harder for his distracted brother to catch up. Not only did he already have to deal with his annoying brother, he had to now deal with some random dude they found in the forest. Filled with frustration, he walked even faster to the next house to deliver a letter, leaving behind his brother without realizing.

He stopped once he reached the doorstep of the next house and looked behind him expecting to see his younger brother. He waited and waited, but there was no sign of the blonde haired child. His heartbeat was getting faster and he was starting to assume the worst. Such an over thinker he was. He ran back down the street and looked around to see no one but salesmen and shop owners working at their stalls.

“Dammit” he muttered, he started running around calling out his brother’s name.

“Tommy? Tommy!!” he yelled, hoping for an answer.

Unbeknownst to the difficulties Wilbur was facing, Techno was easily making his way through the market and crossing off items on the list one by one. The huge bag he got from buying vegetables was being filled with other items over time.

‘This place is surprisingly easy to navigate through’ he thought, ‘hah, the beanie boy thought he was doing something by leaving me on my own in an unfamiliar location, little did he know, I was a master at directions’ he chuckled to himself and continued on with his part of the errands and was done in an hour or so?

‘I wonder if those two finished delivering the letters,’ he thought ‘I guess I could wait for them at the bakery’

Wilbur had been going back and forth through the town streets calling for his brother. He was starting to lose his voice. ‘Where could he have gone to? Don’t tell me something happened to him, what if he got kidnapped, or he—’ his head was being filled with worries, yes, he found his brother annoying, he’d go as far as to say he hated him, but he was having a panic attack thinking about the worst things that could’ve happened to him.

He went around asking people if they’d seen a small blonde boy run through the streets or if they saw him with anyone at all, but he would always be left with negative responses.

“He wouldn’t be lost if you looked after him well” some would say, “I’m sorry this is happening” are what some would say, but the most replies he got were “no, sorry” 

Unhelpful, unhelpful, they’re all unhelpful. He was panicking and running out of ideas to search for Tommy. Then he saw a familiar face walking down the street with a bag full of items in his hand, never did he think he would be this happy to see his odd guest. He knew he needed Technoblade’s help. He ran over to the boy who was taking out potatoes from the bag and examining them.

“Technoblade!” Wilbur called as he rushed over. Technoblade looked at him confused.

“I thought we were meeting at the bakery, did you finish giving the letters?” he asked, while looking at the panting brunette.

“Tommy…. Tommy, I can’t find him, He’s missing,” Wilbur said as he tried refilling his lungs with air.

“Wasn’t he with you?” Techno asked.

“Yes, but I lost him. I looked for him everywhere but I can’t find him”

Techno saw that Wilbur was genuinely worried. The brother’s voice was shaking and he sounded like he was tearing up.

“I’ll help you look for him, calm down” Techno put the potato he had in his hand into the bag, “Where did you last see him?”

“I’ll take you there” Wilbur said as he led the way to the house he last delivered a letter with Tommy. “This was the last place I saw him, then I was walking, and he was behind me, and when I looked back, he was gone”

Techno looked around the area and saw a food stand near the area. He walked over as Wilbur stayed behind and watched. ‘What is he even doing? I already asked everyone around if they saw anything and they said no’ the worried brother thought, then he saw Techno take out some coins and give them to the seller without buying anything.

Techno came back. “What did you do?” Wilbur asked, “We don’t have time to buy anything, and you didn’t even buy anything either-”

“That is where you are wrong, my dear confused WIlbur, I bought us information” Techno replied. “They saw a few suspicious dudes take your brother away”

“What? But when I asked them, they said they didn’t see anything” 

“Well, they were lying, their lies were as easy to tell, just like your parents promising to buy you something you wanted now the next time you came back to the store” Techno explained, confusing Wilbur more with his strange words.. 

“Come on now, we need to hurry, they said Tommy was taken into that building” the pinkette said as he started making his way over to the building.

Wilbur nodded and they both hurried to the entrance of the building. There were two men guarding the door. He was still confused as to how Techno got ahold of the information but that was the least of his worries now.

“What are you doing here, no kids allowed!” one of the men said.

“You bastards, you have my brother in there!” Wilbur yelled. Techno covered Wilbur’s mouth and shook his head.

“We don’t know what you kids are talking about but you better leave before we make you” the man threatened.

“C’mon Wilbur, let’s go” Techno said as he dragged Wilbur away from the entrance.

“Why did you do that?- We need to get in,” Wilbur yelled at Technoblade once they were far enough for the guards to barely hear them.

“What do you think you’re doing? Do you want to get us both in trouble? These people are dangerous, I was gonna make an excuse on the spot so we could enter but now we don’t have a chance” Techno said, facepalming.

Then suddenly, they saw a man dressed the same way as the entrance guards coming out the back of the building.

“They have a back door?” Techno said as he sneakily led the way to the back of the building, only to see another man guarding the back entrance too.

“Shoot, they even guarded the back door? What secrets are these people even hiding?” Techno thought out loud.

“That doesn’t matter! We need to get in and get Tommy!” Wilbur yelled. “I can’t imagine what they could even be doing to him right now”

“First of all, we need to find a way in, neither the front nor the back doors are options” Techno continued, he was still thinking out loud. 

Wilbur examined the building and noticed an open window on the third floor.  
“What about that?” he asked while pointing at it.

“How on earth are we going to get up THERE?!” Techno exclaimed. They both looked around for things they could climb and saw that there were ledges.

“Can you carry me on your shoulder?” he asked.

“Sorry?” Wilbur asked, thinking his ears misheard Technoblade’s words.

“Can you carry me on your shoulder? There’s a ledge there I could reach if you boost me up” Techno who had already thought out a way for them to get to the window asked again.

“And what about me? I doubt you can pull me up. It’s far too high and narrow” Wilbur said, he was thinking of another plan that might work. Maybe he should just whisper to Philza and ask him to come. 

“The reason Tommy got kidnapped in the first place is because of me” he muttered under his breath. His heart filled with guilt and fear.

“Look, I know you feel horrible about not looking after your brother or whatever but now’s not the time to sulk about it, right now, your brother needs us, so hurry up and boost me” Techno who overheard Wilbur’s words told him in a stern voice.

“Yeah, you’re right” the brother agreed and crouched. Techno slowly placed his feet on Wilbur’s shoulders and WIlbur slowly stood up with Techno on his back. “You are so heavy, oh my fucking god”

“Now’s not the time to rudely comment on my weight, Wilbur” Techno said, he placed his hands alongside the wall to balance himself and when Wilbur could fully stand up, Techno was able to reach the ledge. He carefully climbed onto it and was now balancing on a one feet wide ledge of a three story building. Technoblade looked down at WIlbur who looked up at him and gave him a wave. Techno gave the brunette a nod and walked alongside the ledge towards the open window. He peeked in and saw an empty seat. He could hear sniffling of a kid and immediately identified who it was. He peeked inside and it seemed to be empty. Assuming it was safe, he climbed into the building through the window.

“Hey kid, c’mon, we gotta go” he said as he majestically swooped in onto the floor, his ripped cape waving in the air as he landed.

The sniffling kid looked up and saw Technoblade, he hurriedly stood up and went to hug his saviour. Snot and drool was being dropped all over Techno’s clean white shirt but the hero endured the pain. 

“T-they said, they were gon-gonna take me away from D-dad and WIlbur” the boy who was barely catching a breath through his sniffs told Techno who had come to his rescue.

“Then let’s get out of here before they do that, okay?”

The crying blonde boy nodded. Technoblade went over to the window and helped the young boy onto the ledge, after giving his older brother a heads up, just in case the boy fell. They formed a backup plan to use his body as a cushion in case things went south which had a high chance of happening. After having the boy climb onto his brother’s shoulders and letting him down, Technoblade made his way onto the window ledge, keeping wary of the surroundings.

He carefully made his way to the ledge away from the window when he saw one of the guard men come from the back entrance, towards the two brothers who were looking up, waiting for him to drop down. 

“GO! There’s a guy coming!” Techno told the clueless two brothers from above. The older one looked over his shoulder and saw the man.

“Hey! What are you kids doing here?” the man called out once he saw the two brothers standing beside the building. They started running and the man chased after them..

Wilbur grabbed his brother’s arm and sprinted. Not directing any eye contact at Technoblade so the man wouldn’t be aware there was a pink haired boy standing on the ledge of their building. Techno watched from above as he saw the three run towards the market, dodging and turning corners.

After losing sight of them, he looked down. There was no way he would be able to jump down there without breaking any of his bones, Maybe he could just wait there and they’d come back for him before he got any unwanted attention. He sighed and tried to keep himself calm. Thankfully his fear of heights wasn’t too severe and he tried to slowly sit down, repeating ‘please don’t fall, please don’t fall” to himself until his bottom touched the cold concrete edge.

He was finally able to calm himself and sat there hoping for the best outcome. His arm was still healing, it’d be real troublesome if he had to jump and break one of his bo-

“Hey! Why are you sitting up there! Get down from there!” a voice called out to the previously calm Techno who was now considering panicking. He looked down below him and saw one of the guards. 

Great, now what was he going to do? Jump down and run? He’s gonna have a broken bone! He won’t be able to run-! 

He needed to quickly think of a plan and fast. He didn't want anyone coming up and dragging him from the window.

“You’re one of those kids that came up to the front earlier, aren’t you? Wait- the kid!”

Looks like they’ve realized something. Techno was panicking, his fast heartbeat was practically ringing in his ear, how was he going to get out of this one? 

The man covered his mouth and then uncovered it, then covered his mouth again. 

The panicking Techno looked at the man and had now added confusion into his mix of rapid emotions. He couldn’t think straight. Then he felt something grab him from behind. He looked back and saw a man aggressively pulling his cape, putting it in even worse condition than it already was. He just couldn’t catch a break, could he?

What was he going to do? Jump or have his cape ripped and be pulled inside eventually?

His cape was being pulled and he tried to pull it back, which probably wasn’t the smartest idea since his body slipped from the ledge he was sitting on and before he knew it, he was falling. The height he fell from wasn’t much but it felt like time had slowed down and he was falling forever. 

Then something caught him, and suddenly he was floating in the air. It was, Philza! The man had come to the rescue.

“You alright?” Phil asked as he looked at the terrified pink haired boy in his arms, who had tears dropping down his cheeks.

“I thought I was gonna die!” Techno answered with the sound of pure relief and happiness in his voice, maybe if he landed on the floor with his feet, he’d have a few bones broken but falling headfirst would most likely put him in a coma, or kill him. His head had already suffered enough damage.

Techno hugged the man, “How did you find me?” he asked.

“Wilbur whispered to me” Philza answered.  
Techno was left confused but thankful nonetheless.

Phil’s huge black wings flapped in the air as he stared down at the guards. The guards looked at him in awe and anger. They knew who he was very well. Phil just glared at them and flew away, carrying Techno in his arms.

“I’m gonna need an explanation once we get home” Phil said. “And I think you guys need one too”

Techno who was just glad to be alive nodded with no reply, and enjoyed the view of the sun setting as he flew in the arms of the father, who was looking like a father figure to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last chapter months ago and this chapter was already prepared but i just didn't publish it. But then I started getting notifications that people were actually leaving kudos and commenting and actually reading it and being invested in it? I didn't expect it to even get attention at all so thank you! I'm not sure if I'll even continue it but if people enjoy it, I might? idk


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting an explanation of what happened, Technoblade sets out to learn sparring with Wilbur.

Phil slowly landed onto the grassy ground in front of their house and set Techno down. Techno was just glad to be finally on his feet again. He didn’t realize how scary it was to be so high in the sky since the last time he was “flying” he was unconscious. His legs were a little wobbly from the adrenaline rush but he started to calm down and feel safe again. He put his hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat slowly return to its normal pace.

“You okay, mate?” Phil asked with a concerned look on his face.

Techno just gave a small nod, hand still on his chest. He really did think death was at his doorstep.

Then suddenly the front door swooshed open.

“Technoblade! Dad! You’re back!” Tommy called out as he ran outside the door.

“You guys are safe! We were worried sick” Wilbur said as he appeared right behind Tommy. They’d come to greet them.

“Well you were! I knew they would be fine cause Phil is so cool and he could beat the bad guys up if he wanted to” Tommy said, with a big grin on his face. “Right, Phil?” he looked up at the man.

“You were literally pacing around the front door and looking out the window every minute, I’d say you were more worried than I was, honestly” Wilbur said.

Phil ruffled the blonde boy’s hair, “You’re right Tommy, I would have beaten them up if I wanted to”

“See??” Tommy snickered. “He’s awesome”

Wilbur rolled his eyes and walked towards Techno, “Are you okay? Any bones broken or bruises we need to get fixed up?” he asked, a look of worry visible on his before blank face.

“Nah, I’m fine” Techno replied, “My cape on the other hand, is not” He took off his red cape tied around his neck and showed it to Wilbur. The rip was twice the size it was before. 

“Yikes, that’s gonna take a lot of stitching to fix” WIlbur said, examining the rip closely, “Luckily I’m good at that kind of stuff since Phil taught me. Just hand it over to me and I’ll have it fixed in no time” he said as he grabbed the cloth from Techno’s hand.

Techno’s grip tightened on the cloth. He wasn’t letting go of it.

“Uh, Technoblade?” Wilbur called with a concerned tone. 

Techno stared at the cloth for a good few seconds before loosening his grip on it.  
“Yeah, sorry. I’d appreciate you fixing it, thanks” he said as he handed it over.

“Yeah…” Wilbur replied. He carefully folded the cloth and took it inside the house. 

Techno was zoning out a bit. He really didn’t like having the cape being separated from him, but it was only for a bit.. He could trust Wilbur with this, right? Or maybe he should have given it to Phil instead?

‘No don’t give it to Wilbur!!”  
‘SHOULD HAVE GAVE PHIL INSTEAD’  
His thoughts seemed to have been much louder than usual, he’s probably still shaken up, he thought. The noises in his head were almost giving him a headache.

He felt a small pat on his back that snapped him out of his thinking.

“We should talk over dinner,” he heard Phil say. “Come on, head inside” he put his arm around Tommy and Techno’s shoulders and they all headed inside.

Wilbur was inside their room sewing up Techno’s cape and Phil went to the kitchen to prepare. Techno figured he’d wash up and that dinner would be ready by the time he was finished.

\---------------------------------  
After washing up, Techno went over to the dinner table and saw that everyone was already there.

“Ah, sorry for keeping you waiting,” he said walking over to the table.

“Don’t worry about it, we just finished setting up” Phil said, trying not to make Technoblade feel too guilty. Techno sat down and saw the amazing meal prepared before him. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was eating actual food other than plain ol’ porridge now. Maybe going through all that trouble today was worth it to eat a nice meal prepared by Phil, he thought.

One the table was full, they all began to consume their delicious meal. 

“So, you guys wanna tell me what happened?” Phil asked, sipping a bit of the soup he prepared.

Wilbur’s eyes widened. Techno looked over to see Will’s worried face, wondering how he was going to go about telling this all to Phil. He gulped.

“We were uh, running the errands you told us to, and Tommy fell behind…when we looked back he was gone..” he explained. “Then we went looking for him, asked around and we heard that he was taken into the building” he continued, leaving out splitting up with Technoblade in the beginning and not paying attention to his brother.

‘We?’ Techno thought it was obvious Wilbur was changing up the story to prevent himself from getting in trouble.

“Oh, I see. So that’s what happened?” the father said, sounding rather unconvinced. “Is that true, Techno?” he said looking over to the pinkette. 

“Huh?” the pinkette let out a confused sound. ‘He’s asking me?’ he really didn’t want to get dragged into a lie.

He looked at Phil and looked at Wilbur. He could see ‘Please, don’t tell him’ all over the brunette’s face and expression. “Yup, it’s true. That’s what happened” 

he sighed. The things he does for this family.

He looked over at Wilbur again and saw the boy smiling in relief, he couldn’t help but smile back. Techno looked at Tommy sat beside Wilbur who was still eating, he didn’t seem to be paying much attention to what they were saying at all. He didn’t even call out Wilbur on his lies. ‘This must happen often’ Techno thought. He probably lets his brother handle all of the talking.

“Alright then” Phil said, he continued drinking his soup and they continued on with finishing their meal.

“Wait, how did you find me Phil? You said WIlbur ‘whispered’ to you? What does that mean?” Techno asked.

“You don’t know what Whispering is?” Tommy asked, finished with his meal. He’d just been focused on finishing his food and hadn’t said a word until then.

“No” Techno replied, “Never heard of it”

“I’m younger than you and even I know what it is” the child bragged.

“It’s basically this thing where you communicate with someone away from you, basically saying something that only they will hear” Wilbur explained.

“Telepathy?” the pinkette asked.

“Sort of” Will replied, “except you actually have to whisper it and it doesn’t all happen in your head, allow me to demonstrate” he covered his hand with his mouth and mumbled something.  
‘  
Thanks for not telling Phil about what actually happened, I appreciate it dude’ Techno heard.

“What IS that? I could hear you whispering in my ear!! That’s so WEIRD” he yelled out.

Phil chuckled, “Will, teach him how to do it” 

Technoblade looked at Wilbur demonstrating closely, it was something unheard of for him and it sounded like something that would really come in handy, especially in situations like the one he had just a few hours ago.

“So basically, you put your hand against your mouth and imagine who you’re whispering to. Then you whisper it, and remove your hand once you’re done” Wilbur demonstrated.

Technoblade put his hand against his mouth and imagined him sending the message to the brunette sat across him, “No worries, but you owe me one” he whispered. He looked at Wilbur and didn’t seem to see a change of expression on his face.

“DId it work?” he asked, looking at the boy sat across from him.

“Huh? What are you asking me for?” Wilbur said.

“Oh, it didn’t work then” he muttered in disappointment. The brunette burst out laughing, ‘I’m just messing with ya, it worked. It’s not a hard thing to learn so I’d be surprised if it didn’!”

Techno frowned in embarrassment, but laughed along. 

“Alright alright, finish your food, and I’ll explain my side of the whole thing” Phil said as he stood up to clean up the dishes.

After everyone was done, Phil handed each of them some fruit. “Tommy, you okay mate?” he asked the blonde little boy sat across from him.

The blondie nodded, “yup, now that I’m back home, I’m fine” Phil patted the boy on the back and smiled, “That’s good to hear”

“Okay, so I’ll explain what happened,” the man started off, “A long time ago, I worked with a man. He wanted to do some… not so good things, and asked me to help him. When I said no, he wasn’t really happy with my decision and said that I’d regret it, this probably was how he wanted to get back at me. I didn’t know he was in town” he sighed “I’m so sorry that happened to you boys”

“So you’re telling me there's a guy who has a grudge on you and has been trying to get back at you after all those years?” Wilbur said, rolling his eyes. “pssh, sounds like he lives a sad life”

Phil laughed. “Yeah, a really sad one” he continued “Not to toot my own horn but your dad over here is pretty good at sparring” he added, “he wanted to recruit me to get rid of people in his way.”

“Sparring? You mean as in sword fighting?” Techno asked with interest, “Do you mind teaching me?”

“You’re a big learner aren’t you, Technoblade?” Wilbur teased.

“I just want to know things that’ll come in useful” the pinkette replied, “Especially if I”m going to have to leave and fend for myself in the future, better get all that I can”

“You’re leaving?” Will asked, sounding a bit sad.

“What, you don’t want me to go?” Techno asked with a smirk on his face, obviously teasing.

“It’s not that-- nevermind” the brunette cut himself off. “Well, if you wanna learn sparring, I don’t mind learning with you even though it’s not my category of interest. I’m more of a player of words and my hands”

“What does that mean?” Techno asked, a bit confused.

“I play instruments and write songs, it’s kinda my thing” the brunette said proudly. “I’m gonna be a musician when I’m older”

“I see” Techno replied.

“Alright, we’re gonna start tomorrow” Phil said as he stood up from the table.

“For what?” Wilbur asked.

“Sparring? Didn’t you boys say you wanted to learn.” the man said smiling, “I’ll get you some swords”

“Swords? We’re gonna be using swords?” Tommy exclaimed! “That’s awesome!!”

“You didn’t say you were going to participate in sparring too, Tommy” the brunette told his brother, “I doubt Phil is going to let you, you’re a bit too little and young for this”

The boy frowned, “That’s fine then, I won’t learn it, ever”

“You’re so stubborn” his brother told him, “you can watch us while we spar, and you can learn to use it once you’re older”

“I’ll pass” the child replied and left the table.

Wilbur sighed, when he said he was willing to learn with Technoblade, he didn’t think it would be this soon. Better get prepared then, he thought. 

The kids headed to their room and threw themselves on their beds that felt even more comfortable than before, most likely from how tired they were from that day, and they were going to have to wake up the next day to train.

Technoblade stretched, groaning. He laid on his back and looked at the ceiling, thinking back on everything that happened that day. He looked back on all the things that had happened during the time he’d been staying with the family. He was having fun.

He thought back to the time he was living at the orphanage. The beds weren’t as warm as the one he was lying in now, the food wasn’t at homely, and people except the caretakers never spoke to him. But still, he couldn’t help but miss, Dream, the one friend that stood by him.

He thought back to his parents and how caring they were, and how Phil cared for him the same way, how the bed he was sleeping in was warm, just like the one he had back at home, and how good the food was just like the one Phil was cooking for him everyday, he truly missed home, but he felt at home here. 

“I wish I didn’t have to leave” He muttered, low enough that no one but him and his thoughts could hear. “I wish I didn’t have to be alone again” he put his arm against him forehead.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, then he felt a cloth thrown at his face. 

“Sorry” he heard a whisper call out to him, “I finished sewing it” It was Wilbur from the top bunk.

Techno wiped away his tears and sat up on the bed and thoroughly checked his cape thrown at him. He spread it out, and there it was, with no rips, or tears, no nothing. Although he could still see the stitches, it didn’t bother him too much.

He looked up at Wilbur and whispered, “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” the brunette replied as he laid down, “Good Night”  
“Good night” Techno said back. He gently folded the cloth and held it close to his chest. He was glad to have it back. He slowly drifted to sleep, and he fell asleep before he even knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is shorter than usual but I didn't have much to write this time haha, sorry chapters come really late :]

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade commits arson, pog?


End file.
